This invention relates to an electrolytic capacitor assembly, and more particularly to such an assembly wherein a plurality of electrolytic capacitor section are isolated within a single housing.
Clement in U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,852 issued May 8, 1984, and Efford et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,829 issued Oct. 15, 1985, both teach single capacitors in ultrasonically sealed plastic housings which have a low profile for use where spacing between adjacent printed circuit boards (pcb) is at a premium. Clement also teaches an upright single capacitor for use where space on a single pcb is at a premium. The present invention in its preferred embodiment provides two capacitors in a single housing which requires only substantially the space and mounting arrangement of an individual prior art capacitor.
A feature of the present invention is an assembly which can be used where board space is at a premium, and where it is desirable to provide high package density, low ESR, and low inductance for switched-mode power supply input and output filtering.